Ink compositions generally contain water soluble dyes or water-insoluble pigments. Although some dye-based inks are suitable for their intended purposes, dyes have several disadvantages when used in inkjet ink compositions. For example, water-soluble dyes may dissolve and run when exposed to moisture or water. Dye images may further smear or rub off on contact with felt pen markers or upon being rubbed or touched by finger. Dyes may also exhibit poor light stability when exposed to visible light, ultraviolet light, or sunlight.
Pigments can also be used as colorants in ink compositions to overcome some of the disadvantages of the dyes. However, pigments may not sufficiently adhere to substrates and may also suffer from durability, e.g., as indicated by a trail in a highlight smear test. Accordingly, there remains a need to develop ink compositions comprising such colorants.